The Bond That Can't be Severed
by PureWinterSnow
Summary: The Moment that Sasuke killed naruto in Naruto's point of veiw: Sasunaru


The bonds that can't be severed, looking back while staying still,

He had betrayed the village. He had teamed up with our enemy. No matter what I do he continues to walk away. He was the first person to see me there, and the first to notice my existence. Yet after everything we have been through together, talked about together, the memories that we share together, he continues to walk away.

He is saying that he will sever our bonds. He is telling me to hate him, and I know I should. I shouldn't want to save him; I shouldn't want him to come back. Then why am I doing it. I have chased him to no end and still he says that we don't have a bond. I should hate him. Though even now as he stands there with his sword in my back, I know I can't. I know I can't because if I do then those memories, the bond, the smiles, the trust, and even the anger and hatred, will disappear. If I chose to let him go then the bonds we created the memories will mean nothing to anyone. I will lose the person who acknowledged my existence. I will lose the person that is like a brother to me. I will lose every piece of strength and power that I have built up over the years. I will just be that little boy causing troubles to get attention and running away from the truth. So even know as his sword is in my back, I can't bring myself to hate him.

Flashback

"Hey Sasuke wait up for us," Naruto yelled running to Sasuke as he walked away.

"You're so slow dobe." Sasuke expression was blank. Though he was happy but wouldn't show it.

Sakura like always was clinging on to Sasuke like always flirting with him like they were already married. Kakashi of course was about an hour late and tried to give one of his excuses for being late. This time he was saving a dog out in the middle of the streets. They pretended to buy it but everyone knew he was actually reading one of Jiraiya's books.

They all trained for a little bit then night finally fell down on them. Sakura and Kakashi walked back to their houses while Sasuke and Naruto stayed behind to train a bit longer before going home. Naruto thought that he was going to be alone but when he saw Sasuke he was surprised.

The trained together for a little bit then took a break and sat up in a close by tree.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto asked with a questioning look in his blue eyes. "We are like brothers right?"

Sasuke only nodded gently and looked back at Naruto giving him a half smile. "We could always be more Naruto."

Naruto looked at him surprised and obviously confused. Sasuke saw this and Leaned in brushing his lips against Naruto's very gently. Naruto pulled back a little and almost fell out but Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and turned the kiss into a passionate one. "I love you Naruto." Was the last word that he had said that night.

End of flashback

I look back at Sasuke smiling a bit with blood dripping out of the end of my mouth. His eyes looked evil and everything about him had changed since that day. Sasuke's smile was fading, alone with a glow that kept shining no matter what was being driven out by black shadow. The only thing that remained the same was that I stilled loved him.

I had been told countless times that Sasuke was no longer Sasuke. I knew it myself. Yet I refuse to admit that there was nothing left of my Sasuke's old self. I want to bring it all back. All the touches and the kisses were starting to fade away with the wind. I would stop at nothing to get it all back. Even if it meant my life, I was not giving Sasuke away.

Sasuke was meant to be mine. We were meant to be together. Ever since the first kiss I knew that not even the strongest force could bring us apart. I couldn't except that Sasuke had abandoned me. Even when I was told by Sakura that he left with ninja's from the sound village to find Orochimaru, even when I saw Sasuke walk away from me with my own eyes, I could not bring myself to admit the truth.

I was unable to become strong enough for him. I was not able to bring him back. The love and the happiness is Sasuke's eyes had faded. Nothing else remained but pain and heartache. Even now as Sasuke stood there his sword stained with his lovers blood. The pain in his eyes doesn't waver. It doesn't change.

Flashback sequence 2

Naruto was walking to the door with Sasuke chasing him.

"Naruto wait don't walk out of this house." Sasuke was reaching out to Naruto and pulled his arm turning him around and pinning him to the wall.

"Sasuke you're hurting my wrist." Naruto struggled but gave up when the anger seemed to grow and waver a bit in Sasuke's eyes. He just stood there looking at him.

Sasuke didn't say anything he just kissed Naruto as fast as he could hoping to change his mind about leaving. He Succeeded as Naruto and Sasuke began sliding to the floor never breaking the kiss.

Sasuke pulled his sword out and threw it over to the ground as he watched me fall to the ground. I didn't know how much longer I would remain alive. He quickly caught me and hugged me close crying. I could feel his tears drip on my shirt. I couldn't help but smile.

"I knew there was still Sasuke in this mask you created."

Sasuke said nothing just looked at me with confusion, hurt, and regret in his eyes. His tears stopped as he remained staring at me. I coughed and put my hand on his cheek smiling even though the current situation had me on the bad side.

"Sa…su…Ke don't ever forget" Was the last words that I ever uttered to him. I closed my eyes the last thing I saw was Sasuke saying that he stilled loved me. It was the last time I saw his face as a human.

When I last saw Sasuke he was laying a flower and my headband down on my coffin lid. I smiled knowing that Sasuke was going to be fine. He stayed even when everyone had left. I walked over to him and even though he couldn't see me I could see him and that was all that mattered at that moment.

"Watch over me Naruto the bond still isn't severed… you are still my soul mate." I smiled as I watched him walk away without crying. I knew then that we were linked by an bond that could never be severed. Even know as I lay ready to rest in peace.


End file.
